


Relaxation

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Are you alright, Darling?” Rowena asks, reaching forward and running her thumb over Gabriel’s cheek.Gabriel feels his walls coming down. He can be the prankster, the clown, the easygoing silly guy, but with these two, he doesn’t feel the need to put on that mask. “I’m alright. I’m just glad I’m home. It’s been a crazy week.”Sam kisses the back of his neck and his body shivers. “We know,” Sam whispers, his hot breath fanning over his ear. He can’t stop himself from squirming in Sam’s lap, groaning when he feels the hot press of Sam’s dick below him. “Since it’s Friday, we thought we’d help you decompress and take care of you.”





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).

> This is for Dmsilvis <3 These three are so fun to write so thank you so much for the prompt! I hope you enjoy <3

Gabriel walks through the doorway, stopping in his tracks as he notices his two partners, Rowena and Sam, hunched over the table, their heads close together, whispering. He cocks an eyebrow. 

“Whatever is is,” he says, smirking as they startle and pull back, staring at him with wide eyes. “I didn’t do it.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “And what exactly didn’t you do?”

“Feeling guilty?” Rowena adds. 

Gabriel leans against the doorway, just looking at his partners. How the hell did he hit the jackpot? They’re both so amazing, so beautiful, plus they put up with his antics. 

“I never feel guilty, you know that,” Gabriel says, blowing Rowena a kiss. 

“Because you have no shame,” Sam says under his breath. It makes Gabriel smile, the stress of his day falling away now that he’s home, surrounded by his favorite people. 

Gabriel walks over, plopping himself into Sam’s lap. He loves how much bigger Sam is. His big arms come around Gabriel’s middle, holding him tight and Gabriel lets out a happy sigh. 

“Are you alright, Darling?” Rowena asks, reaching forward and running her thumb over Gabriel’s cheek. 

Gabriel feels his walls coming down. He can be the prankster, the clown, the easygoing silly guy, but with these two, he doesn’t feel the need to put on that mask. “I’m alright. I’m just glad I’m home. It’s been a crazy week.”

Sam kisses the back of his neck and his body shivers. “We know,” Sam whispers, his hot breath fanning over his ear. He can’t stop himself from squirming in Sam’s lap, groaning when he feels the hot press of Sam’s dick below him. “Since it’s Friday, we thought we’d help you decompress and take care of you.”

Despite the arousal building, Gabriel ignores it because he feels so overwhelmingly loved. His chest aches with how much he loves these two. 

“How do you wanna take care of me exactly?” he murmurs, his voice coming out shaky as Sam’s hands move over his stomach. They wander until they find the front of his jeans, teasing over Gabriel’s hard dick. 

Rowena stands up from her chair, walking around the table to stand in front of them. She leans down, taking Gabriel’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Their tongues meet and Gabriel groans at her sweet taste. She smiles when she breaks the kiss before falling to her knees. 

“Oh shit,” he whispers, staring down into her eyes which are lite up with glee.

“You let us worry about that,” she says as Sam opens his jeans. “You sit back and enjoy.”

Gabriel lays his head against Sam’s shoulder, his body shivering when his overheated cock reaches the cool air. He looks down, groaning at the sight of Rowena on her knees before him. As soon as their eyes meet, she leans forward, taking the head of his cock into her mouth. The tight heat of her mouth makes him close his eyes in pleasure. Sam’s big hands hold the base, holding it up for Rowena to suck and lick. 

Sam’s mouth finds the side of his neck and pleasure races down his spine. “Oh god,” he murmurs, his hips coming up, thrusting into Rowena’s mouth. It’s obscene how her red lipstick covered lips stretch around his cock. 

Sam’s hand moves away from his dick, allowing Rowena’s mouth to go lower. His hand moves to her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her lips. Fuck, these two know exactly how to play him.

“Isn’t her mouth perfect,” Sam whispers huskily in his ear. “God, she’s so sexy on her knees, your cock stuffing her full.”

Gabriel whines, loving when Sammy starts talking dirty. He bites his bottom lip, staring down into Rowena’s eyes as she watches them, her mouth bringing Gabriel higher and higher. 

“Are you gonna come, Gabe?” Sam asks, his hands coming to stroke over his chest. One of his big hands begins toying with his nipple through his shirt, the other cupping his throat. “Gonna give Rowena what she wants?”

Rowena moans, the vibrations going through his dick. It’s so fucking good and makes his balls draw up tight. His hips move again, jumping off of Sam’s lap, shoving his cock deeper into Rowena’s expert mouth as he comes. They both help him through it, holding him and laying gentle kisses against his skin. 

“Well, fuck,” Gabriel says, his head against Sam’s shoulder. 

Rowena lets out an amused snort. “You don’t think you’re done, do ya?”

His eyes flit open. He looks between Rowena and Sam, finding matching smirks. “Oh god!” he whines. “We’re just getting started, aren’t we?”

“Aye,” Rowena says, taking his hand and helping him up. “This weekend is about making you into a giant pile of sated goo.”

“We love you, Gabe,” Sam says, crowding up against his back. “You work so hard and we wanna make this weekend special, show you how much we love and appreciate you.”

“You strike a hard bargain,” Gabriel teases. He takes their hands, letting them guide him towards the bedroom and not for the first time, Gabriel wonders how he became such a lucky son of a bitch.


End file.
